Weekly Meetings
by Stephy69
Summary: Umm...Little Different This Time. Inspired By Someone Called Captivatingme On LiveJournal. Hmm LitaxRandy but That Ishnt The MAIN Pairing
1. Chapter 1

This is a new fic that I have been thinking about for a while. I don't have a clue where it's going. But it's my usual pairing. I used quotes for it. And, hmm what else to tell you, oh yesh, I have been reading an AMAZING fic by someone on here, though I don't know there pen name. I read the fic on Live Journal. And they had THIS group of friends as part of their fic. Well I loved it and thought it was fucking genius. So I'll be borrowing that idea. NOTHING else. But that idea.  
Teehee. Reviews Equals LOVE. So…Show Me How Much You Love Me. Notes : I Am Naming Triple H, Hunter LeVesque. Cause, Well Cause I Don't Like Paul. Hmm…And Uh, The Fic Is Built Around January 2005. Or At Least That's When It Starts. So, Randy Got Traded Back To Raw After Armageddon 2005. And Another Thing, Jeff ISN'T Back On Raw. He Juss, Always Stayed Around For The Wind Down Times.

xoxoxoxox

"What do you mean you're not coming? Adam don't start this again. Ever since you and Maria started dating you've been so unreliable. It's ONE night a week. ONE night that we can all get together and talk. Relax. UNWIND." Lilian whined down the phone. "For God's sake Ad's we MISS you."

Candice, Victoria and Amy sat cross legged on the floor of the female locker room. Since November 29th 2004, EVERY Monday night, the four girls, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy, Hunter Levesque and Adam Copeland had gotten together after Raw, for some "wind-down time". It let them relax after a hard night. And just do, as Lilian liked to call it, "Normal people stuff". Which meant they usually found themselves cramped in a hotel room, watching DVDs, eating takeaways or gossiping about the other superstars.

Sure, a lot of stuff had changed since their little arrangement had began. When it started, Candice and Randy had been together, but they had soon realized they were more like brother and sister, and things would never work out between them. Both friends had also been traded to Smackdown, but both returning to Raw before the beginning of 2006.

But for the past few weeks, since roughly the start of January, Adam had been showing up less and less. Spending more and more time with Maria. The so-called, "love of his life", the one girl on ANY roster that Lilian, Victoria, Amy and Candice hated.

It didn't bother the guys so much, but the fact that one of the group had become distant was bugging all of the girls. They couldn't handle it when the group was an odd number. Amy had been AMAZING proof of that, bursting into tears when Randy had said he was traded to Smackdown. She had cheered up slightly when she found out Candice would be going too, although, the reality soon hit her, that they wouldn't be able to make the Monday night gatherings.

And NOW? All four girls were lying on the floor, trying to work out a way of making Adam return. "We can always use Hunter's sledgehammer. Threaten him." said Vicky, outlining her eyes in black kohl.

Candi laughed, "We could kidnap Maria. I mean, between the seven of us, we have two cars and a motor bike. Hunter wont let us use his precious Chevrolet and Jeff doesn't condone violence. But I'm pretty sure Randy would give us the motorbike in a heartbeat."

Amy, who was sitting beside Candice, hit her. "And where would her body go on a motorbike?"

"Point." said Candice, studying her nails and thinking hard.

"Girls. No violence. No kidnap. NOTHING illegal." said Lilian, the logical one of the group. "We need to make Ads realize he wants to come back."

Victoria sighed, "I miss Adam. He was like…He was…"

"The love of your life?" offered Candice. The other two giggled, as Victoria turned beetroot red.

"I DON'T like him. And, you guys never took the piss out of Amy when she liked Randy." Victoria said hurriedly, trying to cover her embarrassment.

"That's cause I was outright about it. And look at us now. I say, you tell Ads and six months down the line, me, Lil and Candi are picking out outfits for the babies." Amy said, smiling and twirling her engagement ring round her finger.

"GIRLS! Can we all just clarify this? We didn't take the piss out of Amy cause I used to live with her, before she moved right across the country to be with Randy in Cali but that's not a problem," said Lilian, laughing. "And we were never sure what she could do to me while I slept. You on the other hand, wouldn't hurt ANYONE in their sleep. Though we ALL know what you'd like to do to Adam in his bed."

Vicky glared. "Hate you," she muttered.

Amy laughed and stroked Vicky's hair. "I love you too baby." she giggled.

"Amy, is there something you aint telling me?" asked Randy leaning against the door.

"Damn boy. You really ARE a creep. You just appear now and again, from time to time. Are you a ghost?" asked Candice, frowning at the man she now called her brother.

"Yeah. That's it. Ghosts get people pregnant Candi," said Randy rolling his eyes. "Naw, uhh, Hunter told me to tell Lil something but it's gone RIGHT out of my head."

"Typical. Uhh Randy," said Victoria. "What do you think about this whole Maria thing?"

"Sweet girl. Not that bright. But I guess Adam likes bimbos," he replied, pushing himself off the wall.

"From the guy who is engaged to Amy. The girl who once asked, 'Do you think Jessica Simpson's IQ is higher than mine?'" replied Lilian.

"nah but seriously. Give it, a week. Two at the most, they'll be over. Because it'll come to Valentines day. And Maria will ask him how to spell his name. It's fine Vicky. You still got a chance," Randy laughed as Victoria turned red once again.

"Look. We'll leave it at that ok? Hunter should be done in the shower by now. Jeff is waiting at the hotel. And we're all here, Ads has already left. We're good to go." said Lilian.

"But how will we all get there?" asked Candice. "SHE isnt going on the back of ANY motorbike in her condition."

"She has a name. And I wasn't planning on. Vicky is," replied Amy.

"So that leaves three girls, a pregnant person and a guy to get into a car. Well, Ames is going in the front, cause she cant squeeze into her clothes never mind the back seat of a car. So that means us two are in the back. Is that ok?" asked Candice.

Lilian nodded. "Bye Vicks. By Rands. See you at the hotel." She said as she and Candice left to find Hunter.

"I'll see yah later. And Randy? Tell Jeff he has to go get me munchables. Only HE knows what to get. You get a load of shit and most of the time I wont eat it meaning I end up hungry. Meaning your KID is hungry, making ME angry" said Amy, kissing his cheek and walking off to catch up with the other two.

"How can she be so cranky and she's only twelve weeks?" asked Victoria.

Randy shrugged and grabbed his jacket, which he had thrown on the sofa.

Quotes Used : 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Well I Promised An Update. But I Couldn't Come Up With Anything. I Will Try To Update This The Most, Cause Well, I Like Where It's Going. But Chyeah, I Shall TRY To Update Life's Hella Different Over Here But Chances Are It'll Take A While. Writer's Block Ish A Gift I Currently Have And Don't WANT. But It's Here And I Must Put Up W/ It.

Lilian ran her hand through her long blonde hair and sighed into her cell phone. "Pick UP Adam. For God's sake." She smiled hearing the call being answered. "Ads?" She said hopefully.

"No. It's Ria. He's in the shower. What do you want Lilly?" came the female voice down the receiver.

"As much as you may like to think it, we aren't and never will be on nickname terms. Only my FRIENDS call me Lilly and considering you've STOLEN Adam, we AREN'T friends." She hung up quickly and sighed. Maybe she had been a little harsh, Maria had only tried to be nice. Well Lilian didn't NEED her niceties. Lilian sighed and pushed open the locker room door to see three confused faces stare back at her. "I uh, called Ads. SHE Answered. So I Yelled A little and hung up." Amy shook her head and went back to eating a bar of chocolate Hunter had kindly just given her. Candice sighed slightly and Hunter ignored the fact that she had said anything.

"It's like, he's gone. And he's not coming back because of that stupid little slut." Candice said.

"You know, if it wasn't for Vicky, he would still come see us. But he'd bring her with him," Hunter said, pulling a leather jacket on. "he's scared of what she'll say to Maria. Cause, well, she's never really TRIED to hide the fact that she hates her has she?" Amy laughed loudly.

"Vicky doesn't hide ANYTHING. And why should she? She is juss voicing what everyone else is thinking - Maria is a stupid little hoe who doesn't deserve a fucking WWE contract." Amy smirked as she finished her sentence.

"You're ok. You can get away with saying shit like that. You aren't a diva anymore. We still have to wrestle her. If THAT's what you call it. I Know I'm not exactly the best wrestler the ring's been graced with but at least I TRY to learn. It WOULD help if my trainer hadn't got Knocked Up. But I guess we're not complaining. Those DDT's HURT Ames." Candice said, starting to ramble.

"I'm gunna have this the WHOLE way to the hotel ain't I?" muttered Hunter to himself, opening the door and walking out ahead of the girls.

Ten minutes later...

"And it's not like he's known her LONGER than us. I mean, he's known Jeff, Ames and Hunter, for forever. How can he just up and leave like that? I Swear to God if I was you Hunter, I'd wait until the next match you get against him, and I'd beat his brains out." Candice said.  
"No you wouldn't Candice. Let's not get too excited. And you wont be beating ANYONE's brains out until she has had her kid. Vicky ain't gunna train you. Not after the black eye Amy ended up with." Hunter said, laughing.

"yes she would. All I'd have to say is, 'I Wanna be Able To Kick Maria's Ass' And she'd help me like that," said Candice snapping her fingers.

"Look, can we FORGET about Adam and the Hoe for the night? I Juss... Cant's be assed talking about them just now." said Amy grumpily. She hated Maria more than anyone, well maybe not Vicky, but it was pretty close. But she didn't wanna hear 101 Ways to kill Maria Kanellis so she figured if she could shut them up before they got to the hotel, Vicky wouldn't get involved in the conversation and she wouldn't have to hear it.

"Psht," said Candice. "I was enjoying the bitching session."

"That's cause you're a bitch," replied Lilian laughing.

"I am not. I'm just, slightly more outspoken than you. And, you don't call Vicky or Amy a bitch when they talk about people." Candice protested, pouting like a little girl.

Suddenly, Hunter's pocket started vibrating. "Shit, Lilian. Reach into my pocket and answer that will you. It'll be Steph."

"Why cant SHE do it. She's in the front seat," said Lilian hunting around in the outside left pocket of his jacket, which had carelessly been thrown over the driver's seat.

"Cause she'll call Stephanie a whore and get Randy fired. That's why," Hunter replied, as Amy sat smirking and drawing smiley faces in the condensation appearing on the passenger seat window.

"Hello. Oh Hey Stephanie. No he's driving. He can't. He's coming out with us tonight. Like every other Monday night. No he CAN'T change his plans. Screw you too." Lilian laughed as she hung up.

"She wanted to spend 'quality time with her boo'." she giggled.

"Look, can we leave the Stephanie-Bashing till I AIN'T here ?" said Hunter smiling. The truth was, he'd NEVER really loved Stephanie. They'd been together for just over a year. And it had never really gone well. Stephanie was possessive and didn't like the fact that he hung out with four girls every Monday night. He'd grown to learn that, no matter how much he INSISTED he was only friends with the girls, he knew Stephanie would never believe him. Maybe it had something to do with the fact he called her Lilian, at a atime when a girl would rather here her boyfriend say HER Nmae, instead of some random friend of his. He laughed, thinking about this fact as he pulled into the hotel's parking lot.

Author's Notes : Psht - What a load of rambles. This chapter will prolly be the worst. But we couldn't have them juss magically appear at the hotel now could we? But chyeah, review and stuff. Don't juss read. If u like it REVIEW IT. 


End file.
